


In Touch

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Pajamas, Rick and Morty season 2 finale, Splashing, cake delivery, couch cuddling, eating cake, falling asleep on couch, fingernail painting, light banter, shirtless!Phil, watching tv together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: After seeing Dan being comfortable with himself in Australia, he plans a date night to encourage Dan to continue doing things that mqke him happy. Also combining my personal wanting Dan to catch up with Rick and Morty, so if you aren't caught up there will be spoilers.





	In Touch

Sixteen hour flights back and forth to a destination were not ideal circumstances, but the two internet sensations deserved a holiday during the last leg of their stage show. During their international tour, Phil had noticed several changes his partner went through, but none as important as the revelations that were made in the outback; thea younger man was being himself in the most unapologetic ways.

Fingernails painted, clad in ripped jeans, and naturally curly hair embraced showed a brighter side to the normally deep abyss of a soul from his partner, which surprisingly comforted more than he was willing to admit since he had learn to accept Daniel’s pessimistic lifestyle. Worriedly, he expected the effects of being away from home to wear off and began to panic slightly especially when they landed back in London, so a plan began to develop in the back of his mind just in case. He desperately wanted to make it known that the slow descent into self-acceptance was acknowledged and a safe environment for it to continue developing existed.

“In the spirit of our homecoming, I propose we have a date night!” 

“Really, love? Wouldn’t you rather take a nap?”

“That’s all we did on the flight back!”

“You have a point… Have any ideas?” Dan sked, suspicious of the twinkling glitter in his ocean blue eyes, “Judging from your expression, I’m going to say you do.”

“Follow me.” 

Obliging, Dan followed to the bar and sat on one of their rainbow colored seats across from the other as he watched a desk lamp and bottles of polish be lined up on the counter. Eyebrow cocked in confusion, he remained silent as both hands splayed out flatly in wait of the first activity of their date night, “What’s all this?”

“I couldn’t help noticing that you had a manicure on our trip, so I figured that you might like them touched up.”

“How sweet of you.” 

“I try. Do you want to add a colour?” 

“Sure, I want purple since you don’t seem to have my preferred one.” 

“Figured you could use a change. Give me a hand.” 

Lifting his left hand instinctively, he couldn’t help cringing slightly at the sanding sensation from an emery board scraping dully before Phil put on a fresh clear coat to each finger, forcing himself to not give into the urge to lean across the small distance separating them and kiss the furrowed brow of concentration. Patiently, he watched as a soft breeze blew over the drying substance before a streak of deep violet was added to his pinky first, humming in content when as his dominant hand came to life with paint.

“That’s some nice handiwork if I do say so myself.”

“Ugh, did you just…?

“You’re lucky I fancy you,” Dan teased as he held the other hand out while the former one dried, “Can I paint your nails next?”

“I’m afraid I’ll burst into flames.”

“You’ll be fine, hon. Which shade do you want?”

“Rose petal red.”

“You know the actual name?”

“Don’t judge me!”

Suppressing an urge to giggle, he nearly melted when Phil kissed the back of his hand as he helped guide it under the rays of light before allowing the first appendage to be expected closely. Nodding in approval, he busied himself by readying labels until the desired vial was selected and lined up to be used next, continuing to watch with a look of appreciation and affection, “You’re a natural, Philly. Think I’ll have much luck?”

“Of course, the brush will also work with a left-handed person.”

“Thanks for the reminder.”

“At least you get a chance at revenge.”

“I’ll save that for a moment that you least expect.”

Taking a moment to switch positions, Daniel shook the glass container and unscrewed the top to begin decorating his boyfriend’s nails with a trail of blood in a similar manner of dedication to detail as he made sure to dial down the intensity of brightness. Multiple pictures taken to document their first activity, the mess was left to be dealt with later, Dan was led into their bathroom after waiting for the older boy to return. 

“What’s next on the agenda?” 

“Figured we could use a relaxing bath to help us wind down for the night.”

“Is our date ending soon?”

“Don’t worry, it’s only just begun.” 

Stripping down, Phil helped his boyfriend into the frothy suds before joining from behind as his arms wrapped protectively around a lanky middle. Unable to resist the urge, a handful of bubbles were collected in his palm before blowing them at the younger man, an automatic smile spreading across his face when a chuckle was released along with a small splash. Between playing in the water and sharing kisses they barely got clean when Phil abruptly left the bath to throw on a pair of clean boxers along with a robe, leaving without any warning whatsoever. 

Trying not to let it get to him, Daniel pulled the plug to towel off and dress into tracksuit bottoms and his infamous Tokyo Ghoul shirt before exiting the room to look for his missing other half when he saw a plain white box on the living room table. Intrigued, he crept closer to try and tease open the lid when he was scolded from continuing to peek at the contents. 

“Not so fast, mister,” the older one piped up, jogging over to gently swat a hand away with a plastic fork, “Let me get everything else set up.”

“But Philly… Curiosity killed the cat.” 

“You’ll be satisfied soon enough.”

“Okay, fine, whatever…” he pouted, sitting on an unusually dented cushion while watching his beloved turn on the television as the DVR menu opened to select a newly recorded episode of a show they had secretly started watching since fans had been adamant about them watching it once they caught up with Steven Universe.

Joining Dan on the couch, he finally revealed a chocolate raspberry cake that had been delivered to them in perfect condition, a thick slice cut out of the round dessert and offered to the other before getting a piece for himself, “I figured since we’re about to finish season two that we would celebrate.”

“Celebrate how our lives won’t have much meaning until season three finally airs?”

“I heard it was a wedding episode.”

“Spoiler warnings!”

“It’s not a spoiler when it’s in the description, Danny…”

“If you say so,” he mused, curling comfortably between a protective arm and the edge of a pale torso, pressing a peck against a bony shoulder blade before digging into the gooey dessert as their program started to play, “I’m already nervous.” 

“It just started.”

“I know, but I have a feeling there’s going to be a cliffhanger.”

Giving a reassuring kiss in return, Phil directed his attention toward the screen to watch as the title characters got into another zany interstellar adventure that involved the entire family once the paternal figure was technically kidnapped by an alien equivalent to the united parcel service. Waiting with baited breath for something to go wrong, Dan let his guard down just like Rick did as he gave a toast to his best friend only to find out that the bride was a spy for the galactic federation. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?! I knew this would happen!”

“Love, calm down…”

“I can’t calm down!” he shouted, biting his nails anxiously as a fight for their lives ensued in a wave of red lasers shot from both directions, a small explosion buying the protagonists enough time to escape in a stolen fan.

On the edge of his seat, Daniel could not tear his eyes away from the screen as the paper plate was set aside so it did not spill onto the carpet as the animated family looked around for a new planet to inhabit since they could not return to earth. Invested in the rest of the plot, he was unaware of tears forming on the brim of his eyelashes, for he was more concerned with Rick overhearing how his son-in-law wanted to turn him in to return home. 

“Shit, he’s going to leave them!” 

“Danny…” 

“I can’t handle this! Why else would he be asking where the van is?”

“Well, you can’t exactly go get ice cream in a different system without a vehicle.”

“You know what I mean!”

“Shh, who is he calling?”

 _“Uh, hi, my name’s Jerry Smith and I’m from planet Earth. I know the whereabouts of Rick Sanchez the wanted criminal,”_ Rick started off, which made both boys gasp in surprise, Phil restraining his partner as he flailed emotionally, _“He kidnapped me and my family and left us on Dwarf Terrace-9. Said he was going to the plimplom tavern. And listen… I’m doing what’s right for the galaxy by calling you, so if we come back to earth can my family have a norm >al life?” _

_“We only want Sanchez, sir. Your family will be fine._

“Fuck no, Rick! Don’t do it!” Daniel yelled at the show, clear liquid flowing slowly down his cheeks while a montage of the scientist being captured, the Smiths returning home, and Rick being sent to space jail played out until the end credits rolled.

“This one takes the cake as the most emotional season finale.” 

“I’m sorry, love…” 

“Now we have to sit around and wait for new episodes to air, huh?”

“It’ll be worth the wait. Will cuddling make you feel better?”

“Of course it will, Philly, you always know how to cheer me up,” he smiled weakly despite sniffling back a trail of snot, blowing into an offered tissue before pulling a blanket draped over the back of the couch onto them for added warmth, sighing in content, “We’re acting like a lovey dovey couple, but it’s kind of fun.”

“What do you mean ‘kind of’? We are dating after all.” 

“We are? I had no idea.” 

“You’re such an ass, but you’re lucky that I love you.” 

“Damn right I am, and I love you too.” 

Yawning softly, the younger man fought against closing eyelashes from both the long flight and crying from such an emotional rollercoaster, he struggled to finish his slice of cake. Phil chuckled at his attempts, grabbing his fork and feeding a chocolate chunk drenched in raspberry sauce to the other, licking a dribble of red from the corner of soft lips when he finished the piece. Lazy kisses were passed between them as the night wore on as they refused to leave for either of their bedrooms; in a way, they did not want their romantic evening to end even if it would eventually when the sun rose, but nothing mattered to them at the moment besides each other. Small gestures like these were one of the many things Daniel fell for his significant other, his spontaneous nature always providing the better moments to a mundane existence.


End file.
